Love Across Worlds
by Jarhead689
Summary: Three months after the door was sealed, Sora's job still isn't done, and when Kairi joins a mysterious stranger to find him a new chapter unfolds. R&R, suggestions welcome
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.**

>>>>>

Sora used his hand to shield the bright sun light as he opened his eyes. The waves were gently lapping the sandy beach as he sat up and looked around, another beauful day on Destiny Island. He closed his eyes and breathed in the salty, sea air. All was peaceful. He laid back down with his eyes still closed and took it all in. He suddenly noticed the sound of halting footsteps.

"Sora, you lazy bum," said a vioce had hadn't heard in a long time.

"Kairi?" yelled Sora opening his eyes, but was met with the view of a dark room. It had been a dream, just another dream. He reached over and checked his clock, midnight. The thought of going back to sleep crossed his mind, but he didn't want the pain of hearing Kairi's voice. He pondered this for a minute and decided that he wasn't tired anyway. He swung his feet off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

Sora turned on the sink, cold water. He took a handful and splashed it onto his face and looked into the mirror. He watched as the water rolled down his face and back into the sink. It had only been three months since they had sealed the door, but it seemed like years.

"I need some air," he said as he walked back out to the room and picked his key blade up from leaning in the corner. He slung it over his shoulder and walked out into the calm night.

The gentle lunar light shone over the calming water. The gentle waves went to and fro on the dark sand. Silence filled the area. The soft light also illuminated a small figure through a window that faced the sea. The sound of gentle breathing came from the figure that was hunched over a desk in front of the window. She had obviously been doing homework when she had passed out from exhaustion, a name was written neatly across the top of the paper, Kairi.

She shifted slightly and her eyes opened lazily.

She breathed a heavy sigh,"Sora, why do you plague my dreams," she closed her eyes and a tear traveled down one cheek," When I can't be with you." She pulled herself up and stared out over the sea. The moon was at its peak of the night. She stared at the stars, the worlds that Sora had saved, the worlds in which she was royalty. A princess of heart. She focused on one star and look at it for a minute, a feeling of reassurance, safety, and love rushed over her.

The words came rushing back.

_I'll come back to you... I promise..._

"I know you will," said Kairi as another tear rolled down her cheek.

>>>>>

Sora gazed at the stars, the worlds, one star, one world, Destiny Islands. He gazed at it as an image of Kairi floated back into his mind. He suddenly snapped back to reality, the bright lights of Travers Town glowed in the streets below. He quietly sat on the roof of the gizmo shop gazing at the worlds.

"What are you doing out here?" said a stern, cool voice. Sora turned around and saw the courageous figure of Leon.

"Oh, hey Leon," said Sora turning back around to look at Destiny Islands.

"What's he doing out here? It's late, he should be in bed, they leave for another world tomorrow," thought Leon to himself," And what do I care about the kid? I guess he's old enough to make his own decisions." He turned to leave but stopped when he almost hit Yuffie standing behind him.

She quietly turned him around and pointed at Sora, still staring at the stars," He needs advise and guidance." hissed Yuffie in Leon's ear in a volume so that Sora couldn't hear.

"Why me?" whispered Leon back.

"Because I said so." and with that, Yuffie pushed Leon in Sora's direction. Leon walked over grudgingly, and sat down next to Sora.

"Your thinking about her, aren't you?" asked Leon in his normal, confident voice.

"Yeah." said Sora never looking away from the tiny speck of light in the velvety black sky. He suddenly looked at Leon," Say, do you think that if two people really love each other, they would know when one is thinking of the other? No matter the distance."

"You know," said Leon sitting back on his elbows," I'd say I believe just that, tell you what," he pointed at Destiny Islands," Look right at Destiny Islands, and send her some reassurance, maybe if she happens to be looking at this planet right now, something will happen."

Soar looked at the star again," Do you really think so?"

"No," thought Leon, but he decided false hope was better than none,"Yeah, I do."

Sora thought for a moment and decided what to say. He looked at the world and concentrated as hard as he could.

"I'll come back to you... I promise," whispered Sora under his breath so Leon wouldn't hear it.

"Well," said Leon standing up," It's late, and you have a big day tomorrow." Sora got up and started to follow him to the ladder.

"Did you say something?" asked Sora looking up suddenly.

"Nope," said Leon turning around to look at the boy. He looked at Sora, trying to figure him out. Then the unexpected happened, Sora suddenly charged forward and hugged him.

"Thanks Leon," said Sora letting go. He made his way down the gizmo shop ladder with the words he had heard still buzzing in his head.

_I know you will..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.**

**Co Authored by: Dynamis**

**>>>>>**

An extremely loud yawn came from Sora as he sat down to breakfast. His night had still been filled with dreams of Kairi, but now they were a lot more bearable thanks to Leon.

"Good morning," said Aeris cheerfully sliding eggs and sausage on to a plate and putting them in front of Sora.

"Thanks," said Sora in a sleepy tone. He picked up a fork and started to eat the eggs. Goofy sat across the table with a plate of pancakes in front of him. He was eating happily and when he noticed Sora looking at him, he gave a smile as if to say good morning. Sora returned the gesture, and as always, Donald was buried in the paper, all that sat by him was a cup of coffee.

"Morning Donald," said Sora taking another bite of egg.

"Good morning," replied a quaky voice from behind the paper.

"Hurry up and eat," said a gruff voice from around the corner. Cid walked out and hung his coat on a hook on the wall," You've got a big day ahead of you, and that ship of yours is ready to go."

Sora stood up, yawned again, and then placed his plate in the sink and walked back to his room. He picked up the keyblade from beside the bed where he had dropped it the night before. When he got back from the gizmo shop roof he was dead tired. He looked at the keychain attached to the keyblade, the kingdom key, simple yet reliable. He slung in up on his shoulder and walked back into the kitchen. Goofy had finished eating, and Donald was done with the paper.

"Ready to go?" asked Goofy standing up and pushing his chair in. Sora nodded, and the three bid their farewells and headed for their ship.

>>>>>

Noon, at this time of day the sun shown directly into the cave illuminating the various drawings on the walls, and near the rear sat Kairi, gazing at the drawing that her and Sora had made. Almost everyday she could, she came to the secret place to gaze at the drawing of her and Sora. She looked at the drawing of the boy she loved with such intensity; she didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind her.

Kairi suddenly noticed that the noise stopped. She turned and saw a boy standing there smiling.

"Hey," she said turning around to look at the drawing again.

"Thinking bout' Sora gain', ya?" said Wakka sitting down beside her.

"Yeah," she responded in a pained voice. Her eyes were starting to burn as the tears came.

"Hey," said Wakka putting an arm around her," He'll come back, he promised didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did, but..." Kairi never finished her sentence.

"Then he will," said Wakka looking around the cave," Sora's a man of his word, ya know?"

"I know," said Kairi suddenly finding her feet very interesting," But it doesn't make it any easier."

Wakka stood up and walked out of the cave. Kairi continued to sit and stare at the drawing. Then she heard another set of footsteps behind her.

"Wakka, I'm fine, really," she turned around," You're not Wakka." The man before her was not even a native of Destiny Islands.

"Is this the world on which he lived?" asked the red clad stranger. Kairi continued to stare in amazement.

"Who are you," asked Kairi finally finding her voice.

"My name is of no concern," said the man running a hand through his black hair," Now, is this the world where the key barer lived?"

"You mean Sora?" asked Kairi in curiousity," Why?"

"Like I said, it is of no concern," said the stranger again," Tell me where the one who wields the Keyblade is."

Kairi looked at her feet," I don't know, I haven't seen him since the worlds were restored."

The man's eyes grew wide," What is your name?" he asked suddenly.

"Kairi," she replied feeling aggravated that he wanted her name without telling his own.

"Vincent Valentine," said the man bowing deeply," It is an honor your majesty, I'm sorry I was short with you before."

Kairi was at a loss of words. This complete stranger was bowing to her at the mere mention of her name.

"It's, um, it's ok," said Kairi. She had never felt this powerful before.

"Thank you princess," said Vincent standing up straight," I will be on my way."

"Wait," yelled Kairi suddenly," Where are you going?"

"Why, to find the key barer your highness," said Vincent in his cool voice.

"Take me with you."

>>>>>

_Sora, let's take the raft and go-just the two of us! _

"I should have taken the offer," thought Sora as he looked around the dark cavern they were in," Where we at Donald?"

"I dunno," replied the duck casting fire to illuminate the area. They were trying to find their baring when suddenly voices were heard.

"Do you hear that?" said Goofy looking in the direction of the noise. A faint light was coming from the end of the tunnel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.**

**Co Authored by: Dynamis**

** >>>>>**

"Let's go," yelled a gruff voice over most of the noise," Keep moving!"

The trio walked around the corner and was met with a visual of a convoy. It looked like a military operation. There were trucks, soldiers, and other this and that's of military hardware, but the thing that stood out the most was a giant machine with a giant drill on the front. There were shouts and yells as the men did there jobs to keep the line moving.

"Excuse me, sir," said Sora walking up to a man dressed in a green trench coat reading from an old book with writing Sora didn't understand, or recognized for that matter. He tapped him on the shoulder and the man about jumped out of his skin.

"What? Who," he turned around suddenly," Who are you?"

"I'm Sora, and this is Donald and Goofy," said Sora pointing them out.

"Are you all Atlantians?" Asked the man straightening his glasses.

"Um, no," replied Sora.

"Oh," said the man looking a little disappointed," Well, no matter, I'm Milo Thatch." The man extended his hand and Sora shook it.

"So what's going on here?" asked Donald in an inquisitive voice.

"We're looking for a lost civilization." said Milo in a bright voice," Atlantis."

"Gawrsh, sure sounds exciting," said Goofy in awe.

The convoy continued on. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were in for the long haul. Milo had talked to the commander and persuaded him to let them tag along. They had been placed in the back of a truck.

"Do you really think this 'Atlantis' is where the keyhole is?" asked Sora looking at Donald.

"I dunno, but it's all we have to go on," replied the duck. The three rode in silence for about five minutes, then Goofy broke it.

"Why you using the Kingdom Key Sora," He asked pointing at the keyblade," Don't you have better ones?"

Sora looked at his keyblade," Yeah, but I like this one." Goofy shrugged and turned to look at the scenery.

Sora pulled all his key chains out of his pocket; he kept them all together on a ring. He went through them all.

"Jungle King, Pumpkin Head, Lion Hart, Metal Chocobo," he thought to himself going through them all," Olympian, Three Wishes…" He paused at the next one," …Oath Keeper." He stared at it for a long time; the memories of Kairi crept into his thoughts.

_Take this, it's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me._

"Don't worry, I will." Sora recited the words in his head.

_Promise?_

"Promise."

_Don't forget, wherever you go, I'm always with you…_

"I will," thought Sora as he fought back tears.

>>>>>

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I command it, I'm the princess."

"Nice try, it's not working."

"Oh," Kairi was getting upset now," Why won't you take me?"

"Because I have a mission to complete," replied Vincent leaning against the cave wall," And I'm going to put a princess of heart in danger."

The two sat in silence for about a minute, and then Kairi broke into tears.

"Oh, no," thought Vincent looking around," What am I suppose to do now? If she keeps this up she's gonna start a commotion, and lord knows I don't need that complication."

He continued to watch Kairi cry.

"Then again, she could be useful," thought Vincent looking off to the side in wonder.

"Okay,' he hissed," You can come."

Kairi instantly stopped crying and hopped up," Let's go!" She ran out of the cave leaving Vinny.

Vinny stood for a second and thought," Did she just… I can't believe I fell for that." He followed Kairi.

"Come on," yelled Kairi jumping up and down," Let's go!"

"Yes, she going to be useful," thought Vincent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.**

**Co-author: Dynamis**

**Thanks to all the reviewers for their kind words. It really helps. Feel free to email me with questions, comments, or suggestions. All ideas are welcome.**

**>>>>>**

Sora and his friends watched with interest as the explorers tried to communicate with the Atlantians. Milo and the Atlantian girl were trying to converse. They finally seemed to settle on French. Milo walked back to Sora and the others.

"We're going in to the city," said Milo sitting down. The line of trucks and men started across the bridge. The ride was bumpy, and Goofy was feeling a little nervous.

"Uh, you sure this thing will hold?" he asked feeling nervous. The convoy continued on. After five minutes of driving they finally reached the end.

"Okay, Thatch, you and the three guys you picked up are coming with me," said commander Roark in his usual gruff voice. The trio followed Milo and the commander to the king's chamber. They were taken into a kind or cave/room. A hole in the ceiling let daylight show through illuminating the pool of water in the center of the area.

Sora noticed the king was a very old man, probably over a hundred, possibly a thousand. The girl who was leading them conversed with the man for a few minutes.

"Uh, what do you think they're saying," asked Goofy looking at Donald curiously.

"They're arguing about us," said Milo watching the two people," Apparently, she is his daughter, and he wants us gone."

They continued to argue for a few more minutes. Then the commander interjected. He and the king talked for a few minutes, and then they came to an agreement.

"You will have one night," said the king in an old, strained voice," You may rest and re-supply, but in the morning you must leave."

"Thank you, your highness," said Roark, and the group left. They all filed out into the area outside the throne room.

"Now what are we gonna do," asked Sora.

"We need someone who can communicate with them," said Roark," Someone to get close to that girl maybe."

"Me!" Yelled Mole jumping up and down.

"Someone they can relate to," continued Roark.

"I will do it!" shouted Mole in his heavy French accent as he snapped a salute.

"Thanks for volunteering Thatch," said Roark slapping his on the shoulder clearly taking Milo by surprise," Good man."

Mole burst into tears as Milo tried to figure out what had just happened.

"Great, what am I suppose to do now?" sighed Milo sitting down with Sora, Goofy, and Donald.

"Well, why don't you just talk to that Kida girl," suggested Goofy putting a reassuring arm around Milo," I think she like you."

"No," said Milo blushing a little," She's too good for me."

"You never know," said Sora," You can find love in the most unexpected places."

The thoughts of Kairi crept back to his mind, and Sora suddenly found his feet very interesting.

"You know," Milo stood up," You're right, I can do this." With that final statement he walked around a corner and out of sight.

>>>>>

Kairi danced and giggled in the bright lights that illuminated the Traverse Town Square. She and Vincent had arrived on his vessel not long before hand, and she was enjoying herself immensely.

"Come on," said Vincent walking past her," I have a job to do."  
They had started to go through the doors to the Third District when something interrupted them.

"Vinnie!" called out an exited voice.

"Oh God," thought Vincent suddenly looking up," It can't be."

"Vinnie! It's really you," yelled Yuffie giving him a big hug," I haven't seen you since the whole deal when we all got separated!"

"Yes, it has been a while," said Vincent trying to breathe." Yes it has little one." He thought. The small smile Yuffie's nickname for him evoked was, as always, hidden by his cape.

"You two know each other?" asked Kairi with interest?

"Oh! Kairi! I didn't notice you," said Yuffie turning to the small girl," Yeah, Vinnie and I go way back."

"Really," said Kairi shooting Vincent a strange look.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.**

**Co-Authored by: Dynamis**

**Once again, thanks to all reviewers!**

** >>>>>**

"So how have you been?" asked Yuffie walking through to the Third District with them," Miss Sora?"

"Yeah," replied Kairi looking her feet.

"Hey, don't be like that," said Yuffie making her look up," You're the only thing on that boys mind these days."

"Really?"

"Yup," said Yuffie smiling," So what's your story Vinnie?"

"Still alive." replied Vincent in an aggravated voice.

"Oh," said Yuffie, her cheerful disposition clearly faltering a little," I guess you're here for you know what?"

"Yes," replied Vincent.

"Why is Kairi with you?" asked Yuffie suddenly.

"I figured she and I were in the same predicament," said Vincent walking ahead of the two girls in a huff.

"Is he always like that?" asked Kairi watching him climb the stairs.

"Pretty much," replied Yuffie," Well, come on, everyone's missed you."

>>>>>

"Be sure you eat the head," said Sweet picking up the strange Atlantian food and putting in his mouth," That's where all the nutrients are."

Mole was trying to stomach the food, and the other members of the expedition team looked at their dished with interest, but very few dared to take a bite.

"So," said Sora leaning over toward Milo," What did you find out?"

"Well, all the power for the city comes from these little crystals," said Milo pointing at the small stone on Kida's necklace," They're kind of uneducated, and…" He looked around cautiously," I need your help."

The Sora, Goofy, and Donald got up and followed Milo and Kida. They followed the couple through the city and finally came to a small cove along to sea shore.

"We need you three to stand guard while we go down and figure out what the crystal is," said Milo.

"Okay," replied Sora with a smile," Anything for a friend."

Milo and Kida dove into the water leaving the trio behind.

"Well, nothing to do now but wait," said Goofy sitting down on a rock. Sora and Donald joined him, but the rest was short lived when a rustling noise came from a nearby bush.

"What was that," yelled Sora jumping up as something black disappeared around a large rock.

"Was that a heartless?" asked Donald joining Sora.

"I dunno, but we're gonna find out," said Sora chasing the creature. They rounded the corner and were met by a group of heartless.

"Let's go!" yelled Sora jumping into battle.

>>>>>

"This wasn't suppose to happen," yelled Leon bursting through the door making Aerith drop the glass she was cleaning," Kairi was suppose to stay on Destiny Islands, why did he bring her here?"

Vincent was leaning against a corner of the room; he glanced up with a stern expression. Aerith shrugged and went on cleaning dishes.

"Leon, he didn't mean any harm," said Yuffie trying to explain.

"I don't care," yelled Leon making Aerith jump again.

"But Leon, I wanted to come," said Kairi.

"Kairi, it's not that," said Leon," I'm just concerned for your safety."

"Leon, he can protect her," said Yuffie, she pulled him down to whisper in his ear.

"What?" yelled Leon, he turned around and looked at Vincent," You, me, that room, now!"

Vincent followed Leon out of pure curiosity. He walked in and immediately went to the far corner and leaned against it. Leon closed and locked the door. Then he turned around.

"So, you can transform into a demon," said Leon like it was no surprise to him," You must have a lot of darkness in your heart."

Vincent continued to glare at Leon as he talked. Leon paused for about a minute obviously waiting for a reply.

"The heartless are attracted to the darkness in peoples hearts," continued Leon when he realized he wasn't going to get a reply," So the way I see it…"

"You don't think I can protect her?" asked Vincent in his usual monotone.

"I never said that," replied Leon," But with the darkness I sense in your heart," he turned around to face the door," For all I know you could be a heartless." There was a sudden rustling noise as Vincent pulled a pistol from his holster and Leon drew his gunblade. The two were deadlocked, Leon facing the end of a gun, and Vincent a gunblade.

"Never," said Vincent in a harsh voice," Say that again."

The two remained in the deadlock for several minutes. Leon looked into Vincent's blood red eyes," He didn't shoot," thought Leon," He does have some compassion."

Vincent stared back with the same intensity. Leon lowered his blade.

"Okay," said Leon placing his gunblade in the corner," You can do it."

"Why am I any different now?" asked Vincent replacing his gun.

"By drawing that gun on me, you proved you'll protect her," said Leon opening the door," And you earned my trust." With that he walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.**

**Co-Author: Dynamis**

>>>>>

"Keep it up!" yelled Donald taking out another heartless with his staff. The trio had been fighting heartless for five minutes straight with no end in sight.

"Gawrsh," said Goofy," There sure are a lot of them."

Sora ran his keyblade through three heartless, and swung it around and took out two more. Sweat was starting to run down his face.

"If we don't do something soon," said Goofy taking out two more," We're not gonna make it." The heartless suddenly stopped and looked off in the distance. They all disappeared in a black cloud like they usually do.

"I wonder what that was all about?" said Donald casting cure on the party.

A yell came from around were the cove was and sounds of a fight were heard.

"Come on!" yelled Sora running in the direction of the sound. The three ran around the corner and were met with a scene of horror. Roark was there with about everyone that was on the exploration team, they all had guns. Three of the soldiers had Kida detained, and Roark was having a conversation with Milo.

"Stay out of sight," whispered Donald pulling Sora back behind a rock. They tree continued to listen, but all they heard was the sound of everyone leaving. Sora looked out and saw that everyone in the area was heading toward the king's throne room.

"Come on," said Sora jumping out," We have to help Milo."

"Hang on," said Donald walking out," there's no way you can take that many heartless with the Kingdom Key."

Sora looked down at his keyblade.

"I guess your right," Sora replied taking out his other key chains and looking through them. He decided to go with the Metal Chocobo, brute force. He unclipped the Kingdom Key chain and replaced it with the small chain with the yellow bird as the charm. The key blade went from silver and yellow, to dark grey and red and grew about a foot.

"Let's go," said Sora going into his battle stance.

>>>>>

Leon spread a map out over the kitchen table. They had marked all the worlds they knew of.

"Okay," said Leon scanning it carefully," Cid was able to whip this map up for us to use. Here's the coliseum." He pointed to a white dot that was labeled. He slid his finger to the right, then up.

"They should be right about," he suddenly pulled left," here." He pointed to an unmarked dot.

"Are you positive that is correct?" asked Vincent taking a look at the map.

"Not 100." said Yuffie joining in," All this is pretty new, so it's give and take."

Vincent turned and started walking toward the door.

"Oh no you're not Vinnie," yelled Aerith walking into the room," We haven't seen you in God knows how long! You're at least staying the night!" She suddenly went back to her sunny self and pulled Vincent into the hallway," Now let me show you your room."

Leon watched as Aerith dragged Vincent into the main hallway and a smile slid across his face.

"We sure have missed him," said Yuffie putting her arms around Leon.

"I imagine you have," said Leon, the thought of a lost love drifted into his mind. A long silence followed, and then Yuffie spoke up.

"What's wrong?" she asked in an inquisitive voice looking up at Leon.

"Nothing," said Leon as the look of sadness and wonder snapped off his face, he cleared his throat to signal a change of subject," Where's Kairi?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.**

**Co-Author: Dynamis**

**Sorry for the late update guys. There's a lot on my plate right now and a killer writers block. I'm working on it though. Enjoy!**

**>>>>>**

The sound of lone footsteps was heard as Kairi walked in the dim light of the various neon signs of Traverse Town. Most of the shops had dimmed lights and closed signs, but a few were still open for business. Clothing, toys, anything you could want, you could find in Traverse Town. For the most part, however, the Second District was deserted. Nota singlesound reached Kairi's ears except that of her own footsteps.

Her mind wondered to memories of all the heartless Sora had slain in this area of town. She walked to the edge of the ledge overlooking the area with the fountain that contained the keyhole to Traverse Town, the keyhole Sora had locked. She walked down the steps to the area and sat on a bench near the fountain.

"This is where Sora defeated the Guard Armor for the final time," she thought as she surveyed the area. Her eyes wondered up to the Gizmo Shop where Sora had rung the bell to reveal the keyhole.

She was so deep it thought she didn't notice the tears steaming down the sides of her face. She snapped back to reality and wiped the tears off her face.

"I hate you Sora," she said through tears looking at the ground. She hid her face in her hands and cried. She looked up and stopped crying. She didn't hate Sora, if fact, she felt the exact opposite. The thought was quickly erased from her mind as the sound of footsteps down the alleyway caught her ear. She didn't want anyone to see her like this, so she ran up the stairs. She needed to get back anyway. She was walking by, but froze when she heard a voice.

"The keyhole is right around here," said a cool voice from around the corner. A man emerged from the alley. He was tall and wore a long white trench coat. His short blonde hair gave him a clean cut handsome look, but the thing that caught Kairi's eye was his weapon. A gunblade.

"Get over yourself, Seifer," said a hooded figure rounding the corner. He passed a snarling Seifer and continued to the fountain. Kairi couldn't make out his face under the hood

"Well, excuse me," said Seifer in a mocking voice following along. He slung the gunblade over his shoulder and came up next to the hooded figure," Hurry up, we have a job… hey!" Seifer shooed a dog that was sniffing his coat," Go away you stupid mutt."

"Leave the dog alone Seifer, you must focus in case we enter battle," said the hooded figure.

"I don't like dogs," replied Seifer.

Kairi giggled a bit, but quickly shushed herself for fear of being heard. She peeked back over the side of the ledge wall and gasped. The hooded figure had pulled a keyblade from his robes; it was similar to the keyblade Riku had wielded at Hollow Bastion. The outline of the keyhole appeared. The figure walked forward and pushed the keyblade into the hole. He gave it a swift turn to the left and a faint clicking noise was heard.

"Tell me again what you just did," said Seifer walking up to inspect the now vanished keyhole.

"I unlocked this world," said the hooded man stepping back," This war is far from over." The man turned and started to walk back to where they had came form.

Seifer stood there for a minute more, and suddenly looked up toward Kairi. Kairi ducked as her heart skipped a beat. Seifer examined the spot for a moment.

"Whatever," said Seifer finally.Shrugging,he walked backtoward the alley where the hooded man had gone to.

Kairi slowly breathed heavily.

"That was close," she thought laying on the cool brick walkway. Then the thought donned on her. She got up and ran for the First District.

The world had been unlocked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.**

**Co-Author: Dynamis**

**>>>>>**

"How many times do I have to tell you," said Donald," The brute force method doesn't always work!"

"Quiet you!" yelled a soldier as the three heroes sat with guns pointed at them.

They were in the king's area and watching Roark try to find the crystal. Everyone was tearing the place apart searching every nook and cranny.

"I don't know," said Milo looking at the journal," all it says is that 'the heart of Atlantis lies in the eyes of her king' that's it."

"Then maybe old King Cole here can help us," Roark grabbed the king by the collar," How about it, Chief? Where's the Crystal Chamber?"

"You will destroy yourselves," said the king in a wheezing voice.

"Maybe I'm not being clear," said Roar. He gave the old man a hard punch in the stomach. The man keeled over in pain.

Kida yelled something in Atlantian, probably something offensive. Sweet rushed over to the king and held his head," This wasn't part of the plan Roark."

"Well plans change, Doc," said Roark sitting in the kings throne," And I suggest you put a bandage over that soft heart of yours, it doesn't suite a mercenary." He pulled a pistol out of his belt and held it up," Well, as usual, diplomacy has failed us," he cocked the pistol," Now I'm going to count to ten, and your going to tell us where the crystal is."

Everyone watched in horror.

"One, two," Roark counted," Nine, te…"

He suddenly looked up at the reflecting pool that made up most of the room. He looked at the middle, a rock formation about six inches under the surface was shaped like the Atlantian symbol for the letter A. He quietly recited under his breath," The heart of Atlantis lies in the eyes of her king."

"Come on," yelled Roark getting up. He, Milo, Kida, and Helga stepped onto the rock. It started to descend into a cave below.

Sora moved to go join them, but was forced back down. He opened his mouth to complain, but Donald stopped him.

"Strategy, not direct force," said Donald in Sora's ear.

"I hope they'll be okay," said Goofy gravely.

>>>>>

"Leon!" yelled Kairi bursting into the house suddenly. Leon looked up from the kitchen table where he had been looking out into the night.

"Kairi," said Leon getting up and going to the obviously scared Kairi, "What's wrong?"

"Leon, I was," she tried to tell him, but she was out of breath. Leon put a hand on each of her shoulders and led her to a chair. She sat down and Leon got her a cup of water.

"Now," said Leon setting the glass down in front of her and taking a seat," What happened?"

"I was in the Second District," said Kairi as she took a drink.

"What were you doing in the Second District?" asked Leon.

Kairi thought for a moment," Thinking."

"About Sora," thought Leon as he watched Kairi take another drink.

"Then two men showed up, one was wearing a hooded cloak so I couldn't see his face. The other man was tall," said Kairi, she suddenly remembered," He had a gunblade."

Leon's face suddenly turned serious and his eyes narrowed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, so stop bugging me…**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL! Unless you're Jewish, in which case, HAPPY HANUKKAH! I would have updated sooner, but I forgot what day it was. (Being off school does that to me). So here is the latest addition, we're half way through season one so stay tuned.**

**Thanks to all reviewers.**

**>>>>>**

"A gunblade?" asked Leon just to be sure.

"Yeah," said Kairi," He had blonde hair."

"Seifer," whispered Leon," What happened?"

"The hooded man pulled out a keyblade and unlocked the world," said Kairi looking at the floor. There was an uneasy silence that follwed.

"This is bad," said Leon finalystanding up and heading for the hallway. He disappeared into his room and reemerged with his gunblade.

"Stay here," said Leon walking out the door. He walked down the stairs across from the house's front door and went through the doors to the Second District.

"Seifer's working with the heartless," thought Leon as he hurried down the alley and came out into the open area of the lower part of the Second District. Leon took a glance at the fountain. It seemed the same. He ran up the stairs and took the pathway that led to the hotel. He entered the hotel and took off down the hall. He opened a green door and exited out onto the back balcony. He jumped over the side noticing they had never replaced the glass he had broken.

"I'll send them the money Tuesday," thought Leon running down the back alley. He entered a metal gate and ran into the Secret Waterway. He had trained here many times. He jumped across the deep water and landed on a ledge that housed a stone spiral staircase. He ran up the staircase and stepped up onto a levitating stone. The stone rose and he entered Merlin's house.

"Ah, Leon," said Merlin looking up from a book," To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need your help Merlin," said Leon walking up to the old man. Merlin gazed at him through his half moon spectacles.

"Yes?" he asked standing up.

"I need you to tell me how many worlds are still sealed," said Leon.

"Very well," replied Merlin climbing up to the raised platform in the center of the round room. He sat down at his crystal ball. He looked at it intensely for several minutes. The room was unsettling as he gazed at his crystal ball. Everything stood still, it seemed to Leon.

"Atlantica, Neverland, Deep Jungle, the Coliseum, and Halloweentown are still sealed," Merlin said as he looked up," What happened to the others?"

"Someone is unlocking them," said Leon as he went into thought.

"What do you propose?" asked Merlin watching him as he thought.

Leon walked back and forth a little. He looked around the room.

"The only thing I can do," Leon finally said and he exited the house.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, if I did, Sora would have jumped at the end, and the gunblade would be in every game. Thank you.**

**Ah, another week, another chapter. I hope everyone had a great holiday season, New Years is just around the corner. Then we enter 2006 and have to take the first two weeks to get used to writing 06 instead of 05, but hey, no big.**

**I've realized here lately I'm not giving any credit to the reviewers, when in reality, it's them that keep me going with this (that and the fact that I don't have a life) so I just want to say, thanks, to all those who have taken the time to read and review my story.**

**Now go, GO FORTH AND READ, then review! … or not, you know… at least read it… I'm gonna shut up now…**

**Co-Author: Dynamis: OH YEAH! ;) **

>>>>>

Sora watched as the soldiers loaded a glowing figure into a steel container and hoisted it into the back of a truck. It was shaped like a human, a girl, but it looked like she was made of liquid glass.

"Commander! We're ready," yelled Helga from one of the trucks.

"Ok, just a minute," he said," Let's see, I know I'm forgetting something, I've got the cargo, the crystal, the crew, oh yeah." He suddenly swung around and hit Milo dead in the face which sent him flying several feet back," Look at it this way son, you're the man who discovered Atlantis, now your part of the exhibit." He walked back to the convoy.

"Let's move people!" he yelled getting into a truck.

"How can you all do this?" yelled Sora coming up next to Milo," you're going to kill these people." Everyone looked the other way.

"That was an order, not a suggestion," yelled Helga. A truck door suddenly shot open and Audrey climbed out. She walked over and helped Milo up off the ground. She shot a look back at the others. Vinny stopped what he was doing and walked over too. Then Cookie, and Mole.

"We're all gonna die," said Mrs. Packard climbing out of the truck.

"You can't be serious," said Roark looking back at the group.

"This is wrong and you know it!" yelled Audrey.

"We're this close to our biggest pay day ever and you pick now of all times to grow a conscience?"

"Hey, we've done a lot of things we're not proud of," said Vinny in his Italian accent," Robbing graves, plundering tombs, double parking, but no one got hurt."

"More for me then," said Roark going back to the truck.

"You're not going any where," yelled Sora running forward with his keyblade at the ready.

"No, I think I am," said Roark. He snapped his fingers and a group of heartless appeared. Donald, Goofy, and the rest of the explorers dived into battle. They defeated the heatless with little trouble, but the battle had provided enough time for Roark and the others to get across the bridge.

"We can't let them do this!" yelled Milo running for the bridge.

"Hold on a second!" yelled Vinny grabbing his arm.

The bridge suddenly exploded as Roark detonated the TNT that had been planted there.

"Okay, now you can go," said Vinny letting go of Milo's arm.

>>>>>

"This all you need, Vincent?" asked Cid as he helped hoisted the several bags and supplies into Vincent's gummie ship.

"Yes." said Vincent as he put the bags containing food in. A backpack suddenly came flying overhead and landed in the ship. Leon walked up and sat his gunblade in the back where the other supplies were. Cid gave Leon a curious look, and Vincent didn't pay any mind.

Kairi came walking to the ship with a backpack and placed it with the others. She noticed the gunblade and pack that Leon had placed in it.

"You're going Leon?" she asked with a smile. Leon gave a slight nod. She could tell he had something on his mind.

"That should do it," said Cid putting in the last pack," You guys must not know the term 'traveling lightly.' That one pack must weigh over a hundred pounds."

Vincent turned to head back into town.

"Go get anything else you need," said Cid putting a side off the ship," I'll have this Navigation Gummie installed in about ten minutes."

Vincent continued toward the town as if he hadn't heard anything. He walked into the First District. Something was always going on in the First District. Children were playing in the bright sunlight, adults were conversing about various subjects and concerns, and Aerith was selling flowers from her small garden back at the house.

"Vinnie," she said as he walked by," I need a favor."

Vincent stopped at this. He didn't turn to acknowledge, but Aerith knew he was listening.

"If you find Cloud," she said holding out a flower," Tell him I'm here."

Vincent quietly whispered "I will." and then he took the flower and put it in his pocket. He continued up the stairs toward the doors to the second district and walked into the synthesis shop and was met by a moogle.

"Welcome, sir," said the moogle," Can I help you, kupo?"

Vincent pulled a pistol from his belt and ejected a clip into his hand. He handed it to the moogle and pulled a bag from his cloak.

"This should be all you need," said Vincent.

"Just a minute, kupo," said the moogle running around the corner to the opening of the furnace. He returned a few minutes later with a large paper bag.

"That will be 500 munny, kupo," said the moogle handing Vincent the bag. He paid the moogle and left.

"Thank you for your business, kupo," yelled the moogle after him.

Vincent loaded a clip into his pistol and replaced it in his belt. Cid was just replacing the side panel on the ship as Vincent approached. Leon was sitting with Kairi ready to go.

Vincent climbed in and closed the hatch.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts.**

**Wow, I didn't realize I was already this far into the season, I thought I had more. Oh well. Expect a few shorter chapters in the coming weeks, the climax of the season will be a BIG chapter, so sit tight.**

**Co-Author: Dynamis**

>>>>>

"I was able to get the coordinates logged in," said Leon sitting in the side seat. Kairi was in the back. Vincent started up the ship and they were off. The screen acted as a GPS as Vincent piloted the ship. Kairi was looking out the front window as all the worlds went by.

"I wonder which one Sora's on," thought Kairi as they passed several more," I wonder which one is Destiny Islands." She continued to watch.

"They sure are pretty, aren't they?" asked Yuffie looking over Kairi's shoulder.

"Yeah they… Yuffie?" yelled Kairi turning around obviously startled," Where did you come from?" Leon turned around to look.

Vincent merely raised an eyebrow.

"I stowed away," replied Yuffie with a large grin. She sat back in the seat," So how much longer till we get there, captain?"

"About thirty minutes," said Leon turning back around, he thought," Too late to turn back now I guess."

>>>>>

"He's dying," said Sweet putting his tools away. He had been examining the king for injuries; Roark's punch had done a lot to his old body.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Sora walking in with Donald and Goofy right behind.

"Internal bleeding," said Sweet," Not much more I can do."

"Why don't I just cast cure?" asked Donald.

"The crystals have made it to were your magic won't work," said the king, he gave a sad look to Milo," Where's my daughter?"

"She's," he looked at his feet," She's with them."

"She has been chosen," said the king with a slight cough," Like her mother before her."

"Chosen?" asked Donald scurrying over to the group.

"In times of danger, the crystal will choose a host," explained the king," One of royal blood."

"Wait, choose?" asked Milo suddenly," So this thing is alive?"

"In a way," replied the king.

"Okay," said Sora," But what about Kida?"

"If she remains bonded to the crystal," said the king lying back," She could be lost to it, forever."

Milo turned away, and the king's face shown a look of pain.

"The love of my daughter is all I have left," said the king in a hurt tone," My burden would have become hers, but now," the king pulled his necklace with the small crystal off his neck and handed it to Milo," It falls to you."

"Me?" asked Milo taking the necklace.

"Return the crystal," said the king in a fading voice," Save my daughter." The king's body went limp and his eyes closed. The guards in the room bowed their heads.

Sweet closed his bag and took a deep breath.

"So," he said turning around," What's it gonna be? I followed you in, and I'll follow you out."

"Same here," said Sora. Milo sat down and hung his head.

"Well you can see how far my leadership has got us," said Milo.

"Well it's been my experience," said Sweet," That when you hit rock bottom, the only way to go is up."

Milo looked at the necklace that had been given to him.

"Think about Kida," said Sora, his own mind going back to Kairi. Milo got up and left, everyone followed.

"Where're you going?" asked Audrey standing up. She, Vinny, and Mole had been sitting out side.

"I'm going after Roark," said Milo in a stern tone.

"That's crazy," said Audrey.

"I didn't say it was the smart thing," he turned around and faced them," But it is the right thing." He climbed up on to a large sculpture of a fish.

"Uh, Milo," began Audrey.

"Just follow my lead." Said Milo as he placed his hand on a pad and put the crystal into a slot. He turned it a couple times and the sculpture lit up and began levitating.

"All you have to do is," said Milo to explain, but Audrey had already climbed up Behind him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," said Audrey putting her hand on the pad. The sculpture flew back and hit the rock wall behind them.

"Gently, gently," said Milo as the power died from the machine.

"Hey Milo," said Vinny walking up beside them," You got anything sporty? You know, like a tuna."

"How is this done?" asked an Atlantian man as a group began to form around them. Milo jumped down from the one sculpture and went to another. He demonstrated how to activate it to the Atlantian people.

"Saddle up partner," said cookie jumping on to one and spinning a shotgun in his left hand. Sora, Donald, and goofy jumped on behind people as more and more of the crafts rose into the air.

"I'm so excited," said Mole hoping up and down on one.

"Okay," said Milo flying out in front of everyone, Sora was sitting behind him," we're gonna save Atlantis, or die trying."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, so stop sending job applications.**

**Hellooooooo nurse, how is everyone doing? I couldn't be better. Here's the next chapter. Special thanks to Shirozora for reading over the story and fixing my stupid mistakes.**

**Co-Author- Dynamis**

>>>>>

"Okay, Vincent, you and Kairi wait here at the coliseum while Yuffie and I go into town to buy some more supplies," said Leon they started toward town. Hercules was guiding them.

"I'm gonna go inside and look around, okay?" asked Kairi looking at Vincent who was leaning against the ship. Kairi walked off and entered the coliseum doors. Vincent was left alone.

"Well, what have we here?" said a cool voice behind him.

Vincent moved his hand and let it hover over his pistol.

"Vincent Valentine," said Hades walking around him," Been a while, hasn't it?"

Vincent didn't move.

"I guess you still have it?" said Hades with a grin. Vincent tilted his head slightly at this. Hades continued," You know, I can help you find that broad you're looking for, all you have to do is..."

"It is my burden and my burden alone," said Vincent and he turned to walk away.

"Come on, Vinnie!" he put an arm around Vincent," It's no big, you give me it, and I help you…"

Vincent pulled his gun and pointed it at Hades.

"Do…not… touch…me," said Vincent, turning around to face Hades, never taking the gun off him.

"Hey, hey, hey," said Hades putting his hands in the air," Vincent, buddy, calm down, just trying to help you find…"

Vincent cocked the gun.

"Okay, whatever," said Hades backing away.

"I do not need the help from one who is no better than Him," said Vincent never moving the gun.

"Okay, whatever," said Hades turning around," Just remember, if you're ever interested." Hades snapped his fingers and a card appeared, Hades took it and held it out. Vincent never moved.

"Your choice," said Hades walking away shrugging," But I know your dark past, Vincent, and your weakness."

"I will atone for my sins," said Vincent under his breath. He kept the gun pointed at Hades till he was gone around the corner into the shadows.

>>>>>

Hades watched from around the corner as Vincent turned back to the gummi ship.

"How am I gonna get that guy?" thought Hades. An idea suddenly come to him," Hey!" yelled Hades snapping his fingers," Spike, get over here."

"It's Cloud," said a figure emerging from the darkness.

"Whatever, look, I have a little addition to our contract," said Hades turning around to face Cloud.

"What?" asked Cloud obviously not liking the deal.

"I need you," he pointed to the ship with the dark figure standing beside it," to kill him."

Cloud looked around the corner at the figure silhouetted by the evening sun.

"If I kill him will you help me find her?" asked Cloud looking back at Hades.

"Hey, that was part of the contract wasn't it, Spike?" asked Hades making a contract appear from thin air.

"Don't call me Spike," said Cloud.

"Look, kill the guy, and she's yours," said Hades putting an arm around Cloud. He came in close to Cloud's ear and whispered," I promise."

Cloud picked up his sword from leaning against the wall and walked out into the open area.

"Oh, and, hey!" yelled Hades after him," If you don't like the name Spike, change your hair."

Cloud walked out into the open. The man by the gummi ship looked familiar, but Cloud couldn't place it. He brought his sword to the attack position.

The man stopped what he was doing and stood up straight; he knew Cloud was there. Cloud took a step forward when he noticed the man moved his left arm a little. He took another step forward and was met by a bullet falling to the ground at his feet.

"Sorry man," said Cloud picking his sword up." But I have to do this."

Cloud ran at the man and brought his sword up to strike. All he saw was a flash of red as the man rolled out of the way. He swung around to strike but was met by a gun aimed by the person…with a familiar face.

"V-Vince?" whispered Cloud staggering back. The cold man's face looked up at him. Vincent reached into his pocket and pulled a small yellow flower from within.

"Traverse Town," whispered Vincent. He held the flower out. Cloud recognized it; it was the kind of flower Aerith liked to grow. He took it and held it. Vincent stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes.

Cloud was silent for a few minutes.

"Thank you," said Cloud finally, a single tear falling down his cheek," Thank you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.**

**This is a TINY update, but next update will be BIG! Trust me.**

**Co-Author: Dynamis**

**Proof reading done by Shirozora.**

** >>>>>**

"Okay," said Sora scooting up next to Milo," What's the battle plan?"

"We're going to come in low and fast," replied Milo as he piloted the Atlantian machine through the cave," We'll take them by surprise."

"Milo, I've got news for you," said Audrey pulling up next to them," Roark's got a lot of guns and he's never surprised."

"Well, do you have any advice," yelled Milo to the others.

"Yeah," yelled Vinny from behind," Don't get shot."

Milo looked over his shoulder with a "you can't be serious" look on his face.

"Well," said Sora smiling," It is good advice." A low boom rumbled through the cave from the direction they were heading.

>>>>>

Kairi walked around the lobby of the coliseum. Trophies lined the walls. She walked by, reading each as she went. Various names were etched into each trophy. Achilles, Hercules, Sora. She froze. She slowly turned her head and looked at the trophy she had just read.

"This trophy is awarded to Sora, Donald, and Goofy," Kairi read quietly to herself," For achieving the title of champion in the Phil cup tournament."

She stared at the award in awe. Then the soft sound of hooves met her ear.

"He was a hero," said a voice behind her," a grade A hero."

"Yeah, I…" Kairi turned around but didn't see anyone.

"Down here, toots," said the voice.

Kairi looked down and saw a small, fat, goat man.

"Um, hello," said Kairi with a confused smile.

"Call me Phil," said the creature. He hoped up onto a stood and started cleaning the trophies.

"Do you own this place?" asked Kairi trying to start conversation.

"Nah, just run it," replied Phil, he suddenly stopped cleaning and looked at Kairi," Did you know him?"

Kairi was taken by surprise," Who?"

"Sora," said Phil pointing at the trophy," I saw you looking at that one especially."

"Yeah," said Kairi looking at her feet," I knew him-know him." She quickly corrected herself. She didn't like talking about Sora in the past tense. It sounded like he was gone forever.

"Yeah, well, take a look over there," said Phil pointing to a trophy several feet high. It was a shining silver color and had "Hades Cup" stamped across it.

"Two words," said Phil walking over to it," Grade A hero."

Kairi counted the number of words on her fingers, but stopped when she saw the name on the trophy. Sora.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.**

**Co-Author: Dynamis**

**Proof read by: Shirozora**

Rocks showered down all around the bottom of the dormant volcano as the explosion echoed around. A single beam of sunlight shone down and illuminated the dark cave. A muscular figure stood in the light.

"I love it when I win," said Roark with a smile.

The soldiers pulled a cart over and positioned it under the hole. One gave a nod to another who was on top and he pulled a lever. The top popped open and a hot air balloon started inflating. Once it had inflated they hooked the container with the crystal in it to the bottom.

"Take her up," yelled Roark. The balloon started to rise. Once the container had cleared Roark's vision, he saw the group," We've got company!"

Gunfire and the sounds of battle filled the area. The soldiers started firing at the Atlantian vehicles while Roark climbed aboard the balloon. The soldiers jumped down into a trench and started firing mortar rounds into the air. A round hit the bottom of one of the Atlantian vehicles.

It hurled into a group of soldiers and exploded. Several soldiers dodged the explosion and continued to fire at Milo and the others. The balloon continued to rise with Roark and the Lieutenant on board.

Milo looked over at a corner of the cave and saw small, one-man planes rising into the air. He continued to watch as the planes banked around the balloon and started firing machineguns as they descended in their direction.

"Holy smokes!" yelled Milo as he steered the vehicle to the side to avoid the rain of bullets," I thought you said he only had guns!"

"What I said was he's never surprised!" yelled Audrey in response.

Sora looked around the cave from the back of Milo's vehicle.

"Take me down over there," yelled Sora over the noise. "The Heartless are starting to pop up."

Milo piloted the vehicle down near the ground and Sora, Donald, and Goofy jumped off. They were immediately greeted by a group of heartless.

"Let's go!" yelled Sora swiping his Keyblade in a horizontal line taking out three Shadows. He felt a sharp pain in his back as a Soldier Heartless came up from behind and gave him a good kick. A well-placed fireball from Donald took care of him.

"Sora!" yelled Goofy tossing a potion to him.

"Thanks," said Sora as he used it.

The trio continued to battle bravely for several minutes. Just as before, the waves of Heartless seemed endless.

"Is it just me," said Sora as he took out three more," Or are we a bit rusty?"

"Maybe they're better," said Goofy plowing through a fresh wave.

The heartless certainly were fiercer. They also seemed more coordinated; they didn't just pop up and attack like in the past. Sora held them off as he looked for the reason why. He looked up at the slowly rising balloon. Roark was leaning out to the side and was giving commands.

"Milo!" yelled Sora looking in his direction. Milo looked at him," If Roark keeps giving commands, we're not gonna be able to take these Heartless out!"

Milo gave a nod to show he understood. A bright flash of blue suddenly lit up the cave as a beam of energy shot from Vinny's vehicle.

"Okay," said Vinny while looking at his hand," Now things are getting good."

"Vinny!" yelled Milo pulling up beside him," We have to stop the balloon from reaching the top of that shaft and distract Roark from giving orders."

Vinny gave a nod and the two were off.

The trio was now holding position on top of a hill, but just barely.

"Donald!" yelled Sora batting back an air soldier," How are you holding?"

The duck cast Thunder on an approaching group, dwindling their numbers," Okay for now."

No sooner had he said that did two more groups appear, each one harboring a Behemoth. The two titanic Heartless gave a roar and charged at the hill.

"Get ready!" yelled Goofy as he positioned himself in front of the other two, shield at the ready. Sora and Donald kept the Heartless from making a rear attack. The Behemoths were almost to their position.

"Contact!" yelled Sora. Suddenly two streams of blue light shot by the group and annihilated the Behemoths and the groups of Soldiers and Shadows around them. The three looked up to see two Atlantian-manned vehicles fly overhead. They continued on and took out the truck launching the planes.

Audrey and Sweet were hanging onto the chain attaching the container with the crystal to the balloon. Sparks were flying from Audrey's hands as she moved a saw back and forth.

"I thought you said this thing could saw through a femur in twenty-eight seconds." yelled Audrey sawing feverishly.

"Less talk, more saw," yelled Sweet in response.

Milo was making several swoops overhead, but couldn't get too close because Roark was manning a machine gun. A quick shot from Vinny fried it and Roark noticed Audrey and Sweet.

"Looks like somebody's working over time," said Roark looking over side. He looked at the lieutenant as she untied a bomb and dropped it. A faint whistling sound filled the air as it fell about fifteen feet and exploded against Audrey's hovering vehicle.

"Come on girl, time's up," said Sweet pulling her off as the whistling sound filled the air again. No sooner had he pulled her off did a bomb go off on the container.

Sora watched the aerial battle unfolding in the cavern above. The Heartless were still attacking, but the Atlantians were helping. He saw Milo steer his vehicle around and head straight for the balloon. Milo jumped off at the last second and grabbed one of the ropes tied around the balloon. The vehicle pierced one of the smaller balloons on the side.

"We're losing altitude," yelled Roark looking over the side as the balloon dropped from the loss of the side balloon," Lighten the load."

The lieutenant started throwing barrels and other assorted things off the side of the balloon.

"That's it," she said watching the last barrel fall, " unless somebody wants to jump." She suddenly felt a strong grip on her shoulders.

"Ladies first," said Roark giving her a strong push. He looked over the side, but was met by her feet swinging up to hit him in the face. He fell back against the catwalk.

"You said we were in this together!" yelled the lieutenant kicking him across the face again," You promised me a percentage!" She brought her foot around again but Roark caught it.

"Next time get it in writing!" yelled Roark flinging her off the side.

"Roark!" yelled Helga as she fell to the rocky cave floor.

"Nothing personal!" yelled Roark over the side with a smile. A snapping noise caught his attention and he turned his head in time to catch Milo as he swung into him. The two fell off the side and Roark barely managed to grab a rope. The two slid and landed on the wooden catwalk on the lower part of the balloon. Roark landed on his back and Milo landed on the railing, barely keeping himself from falling over into the two spinning blades.

"Well, I gotta hand it to you," yelled Roark over noise of the blades," You're a bigger pain in the neck than I would have thought possible."

Milo stood up and threw a punch, but Roark caught it in his muscular hand and beat him in the face with it. Milo flew back and broke a section of railing off; it got caught in the blades, stopping them. Milo barely held on. The whir of the blades building up pressure was beginning to fill the air.

"I consider myself an even tempered man," continued Roark, walking to the side," It takes a lot to get under my skin." He bent over and looked at Milo between the blades," But congratulations, you just won the solid gold cupie doll."

Milo reached over and grabbed one of the chains.

Sora and the trio looked over at the figure that had fallen from the balloon.

"Should we help her," asked Sora hitting another Air Soldier. She started to move a little. Suddenly a hand rose into the air and a flare shot up from the gun she was holding. Sora looked on as the balloon burst into flames.

Roark looked up in disbelief as the balloon was engulfed by orange flames. He reached overt and broke a glass case marked "In case of fire."

Milo looked in horror as Roark jumped after him with an axe that had been in the container. He slid down the chain narrowly missing a swipe from Roark.

"Tired, Mr. Thatch?" asked Roark, swiping again. Milo hung over the side of the container and swung to the left to avoid a vertical chop from Roark. The glass on the front of the container burst as the axe made contact. Milo noticed a strange glow emanating from the shards.

"It's a darn shame," said Roark pulling the axe back up. Milo grabbed a piece of the glass. "Cause I'm just getting warmed up!" yelled Roark putting his hands around Milo's throat.

Milo made a quick slash with the glass across Roark's wrist. Roark let out a low, inhuman shriek of pain. His arm suddenly started turning a dark shade of blue with red lines running up and down it. The color spread across his body before he was engulfed.

Milo scurried up the chains toward the balloon. He reached the top and looked down at the thing that was once Commander Roark. It stood motionless.

"Oh, thank heaven," said Milo with a tired tone. A large blue hand suddenly grabbed the chain beside him, and the mutated face of Roark rose to meet him.

"Look out!" yelled a voice from the side. Sora suddenly jumped off of Vinny's craft and gave Roark a hard hit with his Keyblade. The creature screamed before it broke into thousands of pieces. The shards flew everywhere and several cut the chains holding the container to the balloon. The container, Milo, and Sora fell to the ground and hit with a painful thud.

The balloon fell near the area and a great explosion followed. Donald and Goofy ran to help Sora and Milo. A low rumbling sound suddenly filled the air.

"The volcano!" yelled Mole jumping up and down in fear," She awakes!" The rumbling was becoming more pronounced.

"Hey, I didn't do it," said Vinny, holding a lit stick of dynamite. He quickly put it out.

Milo grabbed a chain and hooked it around the container with Kida and the crystal inside. Audrey took it and hooked to Vinny's craft. Donald, Goofy, and Sora jumped on with the others.

They started to take off, but a snapping sound was heard. The hook had broken off the container.

"No!" yelled Sora and Milo at the same time. Milo repelled down the chain with Sora close behind. The two hooked the chain around the container and held on for dear life. Magma was spewing out of the cavern floor by now and sweat was making it hard for the two to hang on as they flew.

Sora looked over the side in time to see the digger pass by, watching as it was quickly engulfed in lava. They quickly made it back to the city. Sora and Milo jumped off the container as the crafts landed.

Donald came over and gave Sora a good smack on the head," Don't you ever do anything like that again!"

Milo grabbed a spear and tried to pry the container open.

Mole yelled something that no one under stood and Sweet translated," Milo, Mole says the walls gonna blow!"

Just as he said that the spear came loose and the container broke apart and floated around the entity inside. Bright blue lines started to consume the city in the way a vine does a tree. Every thing was bathed in the crystals glow.

The carvings of Atlantis's past kings burst through the ground and floated into the air with the crystal. They began to spin; each individual stone was a blur. Suddenly a beam of blue light shot from the spinning vortex, then another, and another. Several more followed.

"Wow," said Donald with an amazed look. Rumbling noises were heard as statues several hundred feet tall arose from the waters around Atlantis. They all moved to what seemed to be a designated position and put out their gigantic stone arms.

Several loud booming noises were heard as the statues clapped their hands together. When they pulled the hands apart, they formed what seemed to be a wall of blue energy. All of the walls they made rose and expanded, merged, and formed one giant dome over the city.

The wall broke and magma spewed forth. All Sora and gang could see was a blur of orange as in rose and covered the dome. All went dark as the energy cooled the magma.

All was quiet. A faint cracking sound was heard and beams of blue light shot out of cracks in the hard magma. The cooled lava broke away and fell off the dome, exposing the city again.

A steam filled the air as newly formed waterfalls cooled the hot magma. Milo looked at the crystal and saw a figure descending from it. He ran forward and caught Kida as she fell into his arms. Her eyes opened.

"Milo?" she asked looking into his eyes. Her gaze suddenly fell to her hand; a bracelet was clutched within it. The bracelet her mother had taken when she was chosen. She pulled Milo into a hug, and they both looked out over the city. The steam was clearing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.**

**Sorry for the late update. Homework has been a KILLER here lately. Well, enjoy.**

**Co-Author: Dynamis**

**Proof read by: Shirozora**

** >>>>>**

Vincent pushed open the doors to the Coliseum with Cloud following close behind. Cloud was explaining his contract with Hades to Vincent.

"I don't know what to do," Cloud muttered. He walked over and leaned against the wall.

Vincent noticed Kairi was down the hallway looking at the various trophies. He grabbed Cloud and pulled him into a dark side hall.

"The contract was that I had to work for Hades until we found Aerith," said Cloud as he looked up suddenly," So wouldn't that void the contract?"

"Yes," said Vincent while checking to see that Kairi wasn't within ear shot. She was busy talking to a goat… thing. She was distracted.

"Vince," said Cloud suddenly," Why does Hades want you dead?"

Vincent turned and gave him a hard look," You already know."

Realization came over Cloud and he gave a slight nod.

"As long as I can avoid Hades, I should be able to get off this rock with no problem," said Cloud," But the guys got eyes and ears everywhere."

Vincent and Cloud walked out from the hall and headed toward the door. Just as Vincent reached for the handle, the door opened and Yuffie walked into him.

"He's in here Leon," said Yuffie over her shoulder. She suddenly noticed the figure behind him. " Cloud!" She pushed by Vincent and wrapped her arms around the blonde haired man. " Where have you been?"

"Here," replied Cloud while trying to pry Yuffie off him with no success.

Leon quietly walked past Vincent and leaned against the wall. Yuffie continued to hug Cloud. She finally let go.

"It's good to see you again," said Yuffie. She suddenly remembered the others, " This is the guy I've been with since all this happened." Cloud looked at Leon.

"Cloud Strife," said Cloud as he held out his hand. Leon looked at it.

"Squall Leonhart," he mumbled," Call me Leon."

"Great," thought Cloud as he lowered his hand. " Another Vincent."

"Come on Yuffie, Vincent," said Leon heading for the door," Kairi! We're leaving."

"Coming!" yelled the small girl from down the hall.

"Do you need a ride, Cloud?" asked Yuffie turning to him.

"No, I have a ship," said Cloud walking toward the door," It's not much, but it will get me to Traverse Town." With that he walked past Leon and out into the twilight air.

>>>>>

A small piece of stone fell to the ground as Milo carved the last feature into the work of art. It was a carving of Kida's father', the last king of Atlantis.

"It looks great," said Sora, walking forward.

Kida came and touched the crystal on her necklace to the stone. It suddenly glowed a bright blue. The stone hovered a foot off the ground and the light centered on the middle.

"What's happening?" said Milo looking at Kida.

"I don't know," replied Kida with a worried look.

The light suddenly formed a keyhole. Sora raised his Keyblade and pointed it at the hole. A faint clicking sound was heard as the world was locked. The keyhole disappeared and the stone rose into the air to join the others.

"What was that?" asked Milo looking at Sora.

"The keyhole," said Donald. " He locked the world."

"Are you going to be leaving?" asked Milo putting a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Yeah, we have more work to do," said Sora.

"Would you at least stay one more night?" asked Kida walking over and putting her arms around Milo. Sora turned to look at Donald and Goofy. Goofy gave a thumbs up and Donald just shrugged.

"I guess we can stay one night," said Sora, turning back to Milo and Kida. Kida suddenly remembered something and nudged Milo.

"What?" asked Milo in response to the nudge. Kida made a motion toward Sora and Milo remembered. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

"We want you to have this," said Milo handing it to Sora. It was one of the small crystals the Atlantians wore on their necklaces, but this one was attached to a key chain.

"Thanks," said Sora putting it with the others on his ring.

>>>>>

Cloud was almost done preparing his ship for the journey to Traverse Town. He did not have much to do because he owned little and he wanted to see Aerith again so bad he didn't care to pack what he did have. An uneasy feeling crept over him as he walked through the woods were his ship was hidden.

His preparations had been uninterrupted. Maybe he was going to get away easily. He had walked back into town for some food and water, just enough for the journey.

"Going somewhere," asked a familiar voice from behind a tree," Spike?" Hades walked out from behind the tree and walked toward Cloud. " Last time I checked, you were under contract." Hades snapped his fingers and the contract appeared.

"The contract stated that I had to work for you until Aerith was found," said Cloud continuing toward his ship. " I found her."

A look of shock and anger crossed Hades face for a second, but quickly disappeared. He simply stood there and watched Cloud walk deeper into the woods.

"So you're leaving?" asked Hades.

"I'm a free man," replied Cloud never turning to look at Hades. He pushed through a brush and out of sight.

"Think you can get away that easily?" mumbled Hades in a sinister tone," You're dumber than I thought." He turned and walked back into the woods.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, deal with it!**

**Hello again everybody! Small update this week for good reason, I'll explain at the end.**

**Co-Author: Dynamis**

**Proofread by: Shirozora**

>>>>>

Darkness. Sora had been here before. Many nights had been spent here. Though where exactly _here_ was, Sora wasn't sure. It was a cross road, or paths if you will. Two paths crossed at this point. They seemed to float above a bottomless pit filled with fog. There was fog everywhere here, fog and darkness.

"Here I am again," said Sora taking a seat at the edge of his path. Though he had been here several times, he had never taken another path.

Emptiness filled the area. It was a good place to think, even if it was a dream.

"I wonder where the straight path leads," said Sora to himself. He looked straight ahead, but all he saw was darkness and fog. He didn't bother with the left and right path, they were the same as the straight, dark and foggy.

Everything was silent, and then a rustling sound caught Sora's attention. He stood up.

"Who's there?" said Sora looking around. He turned and looked out into the fog, but saw nothing. When he turned back, a group of purple stripes caught his eye.

"What the?" Memories started to come back to him. " Hey, I remember you!" The Cheshire cat appeared with his usual smile in place.

"Things are happening you do not know," said the cat while turning his head upside down. He grabbed it and put it back in place," To familiar places you must go."

"What do you mean?" asked Sora getting down on his hands and knees.

"You must think and you will see," said the cat standing up, " the many uses of a key."

"The many uses of a key?" repeated Sora. The Cheshire cat disappeared as suddenly as he had come. Sora stood up and put his hands behind his head in thought.

"A key locks things," said Sora to no one in particular," What else does it do?" A noise suddenly caught his attention. He listened carefully, the noise was low. It was slowly growing louder

"Sora," said a voice from far off in the fog.

"Who's there?" yelled Sora trying to find the source of the sound.

"Sora," said the voice again.

Sora's head started to spin and everything became blurry. He stumbled and fell to the ground. He woke up. His eyes were still closed, but he could feel the Atlantian bed he had fallen asleep on under him.

He opened his eyes and was met by a smiling face looking down at him.

"Kairi?"

>>>>>

**To be continued…**

**Don't you just hate me? That's right everyone, Season 1 of Love Across Worlds has come to a close. I'm hard at work on Season 2 as we speak. It's coming along nicely, but life has intervened lately and I will be taking advantage of this "intermission" to get some much needed rest. Be sure to check back periodically for updates as we will be posting bloopers and behind the scenes stuff for Season 1.**

**If all goes according to plan, we should be back in about… three or four weeks. Well, I guess this is farewell till Season 2. Thank you for reading Season 1.**

**Signed,**

**The Management**


End file.
